Then He Knows
by norse lurking wolf
Summary: Akhirnya Ivan tahu bahwa segala hal buruk yang ia hadapi tidak lain berasal dari dirinya sendiri. / for #ANIMALIAchallenge
**Then He Knows**

 **Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material melalui fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini ditujukan untuk #ANIMALIAchallenge yang diadakan oleh psycheros dan crystallized cherry. Semoga melalui fanfiksi ini, kita bisa meningkatkan kepedulian kepada** _ **endangered species**_ **yang ada!**

* * *

 _Ak_ _hirnya Ivan tahu bahwa segala hal buruk yang ia hadapi tidak lain berasal dari dirinya sendiri._

* * *

Sebuah Jeep merah melaju di tengah rimbunnya hutan Kodiak. Mobil itu tidak terlalu tua, namun penampilannya yang penuh lumpur dan goresan ranting membuatnya terlihat usang-adalah hal wajar bagi mobil yang sering keluar masuk hutan Alaska; seperti udara yang keluar masuk paru-paru saja.

Dengan kecepatan yang tak melewati angka seratus, tak lama mobil itu memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah kayu. Mesin mobil itu perlahan-lahan kehilangan derunya saat masuk ke dalam naungan garasi.

Satu pintu terbuka, dan keluarlah seorang si pengemudi-seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja yang kusut dan syal panjang yang melilit lehernya. Sebelum membuka kursi penumpang, ia menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di pintu mobil. Sejenak ia menyeka noda yang mengotori lengan kanannya.

Pertama ia mengeluarkan sebuah senapan dari kursi penumpang. Berikutnya, ia mengambil benda lainnya dengan perlahan-entah karena ia tak mau merusak benda itu begitu saja atau memang karena bobotnya yang hampir melebihi berat badannya.

Seekor beruang. Beruang kodiak.

Tidak, tubuh makhluk itu sudah tidak dialiri darah lagi; ia sudah menjadi bangkai.

Setelahnya ia segera menutup pintu mobilnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras. Ia terlalu bersemangat kali ini.

Ia menyeret tubuh hewan malang itu ke serambi rumahnya yang tak terlalu besar, dan menyandarkannya sejenak ke dinding rumahnya ketika ia mencari kunci rumahnya.

Pintu dengan papan marga Braginsky itu pun terbuka. Ia segera masuk serta merta menyeret bangkai beruang langka itu ke dalam rumahnya, berikut menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Tepat di ujung rumah kayu itu, terdapat sebuah pintu kayu yang terlihat paling tua dan kotor. Kayunya sudah rapuh dan banyak bercak lumpur di sana.

Biar aku mengoreksinya; itu noda darah hewan yang mengering.

Laki-laki berambu pirang platinum itu membuka pintu usang tadi. Kemudian nampaklah sebuah rak besar penuh botol obat-obatan dan peralatan bedah. Ruangan itu sangat kotor, dan tak ada satu pun jendela di sana.

Ia memposisikan bangkai hewan tersebut di sebuah meja besar yang berada tepat di tengah ruangan. Kemudian ia memasang sarung tangan lateksnya, dan mengambil beberapa peralatan bedah.

"Seperti biasa-kau harus membersihkan hewan ini sebelum diawetkan, Ivan." Lelaki itu bermonolog, sedikit mengeluh saat membersihlan pisau bedahnya. "Tapi ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan hasilnya, da."

Ia menyeringai tepat sebelum mengoyak tubuh sang beruang.

.

Ivan membuka matanya.

Pohon, banyak sekali pohon. Tapi mereka semua berdiri tanpa sehelai daun pun-mereka mati.

Ivan mengambil satu langkah maju dan menemukan bahwa tanah yang ia pijak tergenang air. Ia tidak mengerti, namun tempat yang ia pijak benar-benar tenggelam oleh air yang entah darimana asalnya.

Melalui jernihnya air yang menggenang, Ivan bisa melihat bahwa ada sebuah jalan membentang di hadapannya. Walau kecil, namun ia tahu bahwa jalan itu mengarah lurus ke depan.

Ia melangkah mengikuti alur sang jalan setapak. Membelah genangan air yang setinggi lututny.a. Menurut ingatannya, ia berada di sebuah tempat di ujung utara Rusia, tempat ia berburu dengan sang ayah di masa lalu. Namun ia tidak bisa mengandalkan memorinya yang berusia hampir tiga puluh tahun itu.

Lama kelamaan jalan semakin menanjak. Itu artinya genangan air yang merendam kakinya semakin surut.

Di langkah yang entah keberapa, ia tidak lagi melangkah di tengah genagan air. Sekarang ia menjumpai tanah kering yang dihiasi jejak darah. Jejak itu terlihat amat jelas di tengah jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu putih, dan jejak darah yang masih segar itu mengarah ke dalam hutan mati yang lebih jauh lagi.

Ia berjongkok dan menyapu jejak darah di hadapannya dengan telunjuknya. Mengendusnya sejenak dan ia segera tahu bahwa itu adalah darah hewan.

Dengan naluri pemburunya ia pun mengikuti jejak itu, berharap menemukan sesuatu-ia yakin sekali ia akan menemukan seekor beruang di ujung jalan ini.

Lama ia berjalan mengikuti jejak darah yang tak seolah tak kunjung putus itu. Namun ia masih memiliki semangat untuk mendapatkan satu jawaban.

Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menyerah, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Jawaban itu berupa sebuah bagian kosong di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan yang mati.

Tanah kering di hadapannya dibanjiri oleh darah. Ia mengharapkan bangkai seekor binatang yang biasa diburu, namun yang ia temukan bukanlah yang ia harapkan-bahkan berada si luar dugaannya.

Di sana terbaringlah mayat laki-laki. Darah yang mewarnai tanah di sekitarnya, serta jejak darah yang ia ikuti tadi, berasal dari tubuh laki-laki berambut pirang platinum itu.

Tanpa prasangka apapun, Ivan menyeret langkahnya mendekati mayat itu.

Jarak mereka semakin menghilang dan Ivan segera sadar bahwa mayat yang ia temukan adalah dirinya sendiri.

Bukankah ia mengenal betul darah itu sebagai darah beruang? Mengapa yang ia temukan sekarang bukan seekor beruang-melainkan dirinya sendiri?

Belum selesai keterkejutannya, ia mendengar suara tembakan senapan, seperti senapan yang sering ia gunakan untuk berburu.

Beberapa detik dan suara itu terdengar semakin dekat.

Ivan membalikkan tubuhnya ketika suara tembakan itu sudah semakin dekat seolah ia ada di dalam kepalanya sendiri.

Seorang laki-laki lain berdiri di sana dengan sebuah senapan yang siap menembak siapapun yang menghalangi segala niatnya.

Laki-laki berambut pirang platinum, berwajah Slavik dan syal panjang yang melilit lehernya.

Kedua pasang iris violet itu bertemu; seiring munculnya seringai dari si laki-laki bersenapan.

Ivan memastikan bahwa mayat yang ia temukan tadi masih berada di tempatnya.

Kemudian ia menoleh kepada si pemegang senapan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Wajahnya.

Itu wajahnya.

Dan bisa dipastikan, orang itu memang dirinya.

Ivan belum bisa memutuskan sesuatu saat moncong senapan itu mengarah tepat ke dirinya. Ia ingin berlari, namun kakinya seolah terbenam di air yang sangat dingin.

Ia tidak melakukan apapun selain memejamkan matanya-itu pun sebuah refleks ketika terdengar suara tembakan.

Di detik selanjutnya, ia membuka matanya dan menemukan bahwa ia berada di tempat lain.

Sebuah kamar yang gelap.

Ia terengah-engah seolah baru saja berlari. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

Begitukah rasanya terpojokkan?

Sekarang masih jam satu malam, namun Ivan tak mampu memejamkan matanya lagi.

.

Ivan mengelap patung elang itu dengan sebuah kain. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pergi ke ruangan ini dan membersihkannya-membuat semua barang yang ada di sini tertutupi oleh debu.

Sekarang sudah setengah dari seluruh patung di sana telah ia bersihkan. Elang, harimau, rusa, beruang kutub, beruang cokelat, dan masih banyak lagi. Semuanya adalah hewan-hewan langka. Ia sudah mengumpulkan patung-patung itu sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Bahkan ada satu patung beruang cokelat yang sudah berusia hampir dua puluh tahun.

Jika benda-benda itu dilihat sekilas, terlihat seperti patung kayu biasa yang dibuat oleh pematung profesional. Namun saat dilihat lebih teliti lagi, maka kita akan menemukan bahwa patung-patung itu memiliki mata yang benar-benar hidup dan bernyawa, seolah membututi kemanapun langkah kita.

Patung-patung itu seperti hewan yang hidup dan dipaku di tempatnya berdiri. Terlihat amat nyata sekaligus amat tersiksa di dalam ruangan luas itu.

Ivan menyudahi sesi bersih-bersihnya hari ini. Ia lelah karena kemarin berburu sampai sore dan hanya tidur tiga jam. Ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya di atas sebuah sofa yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Ivan mencoba memejamkan matanya sejenak-kalau saja ia bisa membayar jam tidurnya yang terbuang sia-sia.

Saat ia hanya melihat hitam, ia merasa ada yang menatapnya. Ia merasa beberapa pasang mata mengawasinya.

Ia segera membuka matanya dan hanya menemukan patung-patung kesayangannya berdiri di seluruh penjuru ruangan, dalam posisi yang tidak berubah.

Sekarang mereka hanya sekadar patung yang tidak mungkin hidup kembali.

 _Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan._

.

Ivan memimpikan hal itu lagi.

Menemukan dirinya terpojok oleh dirinya sendiri yang menodongkan senapan ke arahnya.

Ia terus terjebak di dalam mimpi itu, berakhir dengan sebuah tembakan yang mengarah kepadanya namun ia tak kunjung mengetahui apakah ia mati di sana atau tidak.

Ivan kesal.

Ia ingin menyudahi mimpi itu namun ia tak bisa. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu di sana namun kakinya selalu tak bisa digerakkan.

Hingga pada hari kelima ia memimpikan hal yang sama, sebuah surat datang kepadanya.

Amplop surat itu sudah kotor dan usang, seolah dikirim dari masa lalu ke masa yang jauh ke depan. Di sana tertera sebuah nama yang sudah tak asing baginya, Yekaterina Williams. Marganya memang telah berubah, mengingat wanita itu telah lama memiliki suami dan ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti marganya.

Ivan membuka amplop itu dan menarik secarik kertas yang tak kalah usangnya. Di halaman pertama hanya ada satu paragraf.

 _Karena kau tinggal di pelosok, pos sangat sulit menjangkaumu. Tapi yang penting sekarang kau sudah membacanya._

Ivan membalik kertas itu dan menemukan tulisan lain, ditulis dalam huruf Sirilik yang sangat rapi.

 _Nah, apa kabar? Kau masih ingat denganku, bukan? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja di sana._

 _Sejak musim gugur ini, aku ikut Matvey tinggal di Vancouver. Tempat ini sangat menyenangkan, cuacanya masih sehangat musim semi. Kami tinggal tak jauh dari hutan, membangun sebuah klinik hewan kecil-barangkali ada hewan yang sakit atau dilukai pemburu di hutan. Aku senang bisa membantu Matvey. Aku mendapat banyak pengetahuan tentang hewan karena sering membantunya di klinik kami._

 _Dan maaf baru memberitahumu-aku sama sekali tak tahu harus menghubungimu melalui apa-tapi ini berita yang membahagiakan. Pada musim panas lalu, Natalya menikah. Ia dialamar oleh teman satu kampusnya dahulu, dan dia adalah orang Amerika. Namanya Alfred Jones. Sekarang mereka masih tinggal di rumah lama kita di Moskwa, tapi tahun depan mereka akan pindah ke New York. Sayang sekali kau tidak ada di pernikahannya. Kau tahu? Dia sangat sedih._

 _Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Kumohon cepat tinggalkan hobimu dan kembalilah ke Moskwa. Kami ingin kau yang dahulu kembali, Ivan._

 _Dengan sukacita,_

 _Yekaterina._

Sekilas Ivan tersenyum.

Senyum hampa.

Kalimat terakhir dari Yekaterina membekukan tangannya.

 _Kami ingin kau yang dahulu kembali, Ivan._

Memangnya siapa aku yang dahulu? Aku yang dahulu tak lain adalah seorang yang lemah dan selalu terpojokkan.

Seperti seekor hewan buruan yang sudah terpojokkan dan hanya menunggu detik sampai hidupnya direnggut oleh sang pemburu.

Ivan meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya ke perapian yang mati.

.

Ayah Ivan juga seorang pemburu di masa lampau.

Ivan kecil sering membuntuti ayahnya yang keluar masuk hutan Rusia. Ia turut memegang sebuah senapan, dan tak jarang ia juga membawa hewan buruan saat pulang-walau hanya seekor anak rusa.

Sampai remaja, Ivan masih sering ikut ayahnya berburu. Ia sudah mulai menangkap seekor rusa dewasa atau babi hutan.

Suatu hari, mereka pergi berburu. Mereka mendapat seekor anak beruang, yang merupakan hasil jerih payah Ivan.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, mereka bertemu dengan seekor beruang yang sangat besar. Mesin mobil mereka tiba-tiba mati, tanpa sebab yang jelas. Sadar akan adanya makhluk lain, beruang itu berbalik dan menemukan mobil mereka-saat mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melarikan diri.

Beruang itu memotong jarak antara Ivan dan ayahnya yang tengah dengan senapan masing-masing.

Kemungkinan beruang itu adalah induk beruang yang mereka bunuh hari ini. Beruang itu mengikuti jejak bau yang mereka tinggalkan, dan usahanya berhasil.

Kini jarak mereka semakin menghilang.

Saat ia mengayunkan cakar kuatnya ke arah Ivan, ayahnya sempat melindunginya.

Cakar itu menembus kulit sang ayah.

Di detik selanjutnya, betuang itu mencabik-cabik tubuh ayah Ivan di mata puteranya sendiri.

Ivan memyaksikannya dengan pupil melebar dan tubuh yang beku.

Ayahnya mati begitu saja.

Setelah menghabisi ayah Ivan, beruang itu berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ivan mengikuti beruang itu.

Jalan semakin menanjak dan menanjak. Sampai ke menit yang entah keberapa, jalan tidak lagi menanjak dan terlihatlah jejak darah yang masih segar. Ivan mengikutinya dengan langkah yang lebar.

Akhirnya Ivan menemukan ujung dari jejak darah itu.

Seekor beruang berdiri di hadapannya dengan berlumuran darah.

Dengan amarahnya, Ivan mengarahkan moncong _shotgun_ yang sedari tadi ia dekap ke kepala sang beruang yang kini membeku di tempat ia berdiri.

Tanpa perhitungan yang pasti, Ivan melepas pelatuknya.

Beruang itu ambruk karena bidikan Ivan yang tepat.

.

Ivan terbangun.

Sudah dua minggu dari hari dimana ia menerima surat dari sang kakak, dan ia masih memimpikan hal yang sama.

Dan sejak satu minggu yang lalu, saat ia berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali-setelah terbangun karena mimpi mengerikat itu, ia merasa bahwa ada yang memasang mata terhadap gerak-geriknya. Ia juga menemukan sebuah patung beruang yang sangat familiar di kamarnya. Entah bagaimana, namun ia yakin ia tidak pernah memindahkan patung itu ke kamarnya.

Karena tidak tahan lagi, Ivan memutuskan untuk menelepon tetangganya saat tinggal di Moskwa dahulu, yang merupakan seorang psikiater. Mungkin saja ia dapat membantu Ivan melupakan mimpinya.

Lama, ia hanya mendengar nada sambung.

Saat Ivan memutuskan untuk menyerah, barulah ada yang menyambut teleponnya.

" _Selamat siang_... " suara itu masih terdengar sama seperti enam tahun lalu. Kikuk. " ... _aku bicara dengan siapa? Ini kode wilayah Amerika Serikat, bukan?_ "

"Ini aku, Toris." Kata Ivan. "Aku tidak butuh basa-basimu. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

" _Ivan? Maaf, aku tidak tahu._ " Kata laki-laki itu dengan gugup, kalau saja Ivan marah. " _Baiklah. Apa yang bisa kubantu?_ "

Maka Ivan menceritakan tentang mimpi dan perasaan terpojoknya. Ia juga menceritakan bahwa ia seting merasa diawasi oleh patung-patungnya, serta tentang patung tertua yang entah bagaimana bisa berpindah tempat.

Toris mendengarkan dalam diam. Dan akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

" _Mimpi itu bisa jadi sebuah ingatan yang membekas di dalam pikiranmu dan tak bisa menghilang. Bisa juga sebuah kekhawatiran. Kau merasa kau berada di tempat yang familiar bukan? Itu merupakan bentuk dari ingatanmu yang tak bisa hilang. Kemudian kau melihat dirimu yang mati dan menembak dirimu sendiri-bisa saja itu refleksi dari rasa khawatirmu akan kematian._ " Terang Toris.

Ivan terdiam.

" _Kemudian, bisanya orang-orang akan merasa tersudutkan karena dirundung rasa bersalah. Bersalah akan banyak hal. Mungkin kau juga merasa bersalah terhadap sesuatu, bahkan mungkin kau tak bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri._ " Jelas Toris. " _Kupikir, jika kau mengoreksi dirimu sendiri dan menemukan penyebab dari rasa bersalahmu, kau bisa terlepas dari-_ "

Ivan membanting gagang teleponnya.

Rasa bersalah? Bersalah terhadap apa?

Apakah rasa bersalah atas kematian banyak hewan yang telah ia timbulkan?

Kalau begitu, Ivan tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Ivan terlanjur berpikir bahwa sebaik apapun hewan, suatu saat nanti mereka akan menunjukkan kejahatannya tersendiri-seperti beruang yang telah membunuh ayahnya.

Itulah alasan Ivan terus memburu para hewan, kemudian mengawetkannya dan memajangnya di setiap sisi rumahnya agar ia bangga karena telah menumpas para hewan yang suatu saat nanti juga akan berbuat kerusakan.

Padahal tanpa sadar, ada rasa bersalah yang terus menumpuk di hatinya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, semua hewan itu tidak memiliki sifat yang sama. Mereka hanya akan membunuh jika ada ancaman. Jika mereka terus ditumpas walau pun tidak berbuat salah sedikit pun-lama kelamaan mereka akn menghilang, bukan?

Kalau begitu, siapakah hewan yang sebenarnya bagi Ivan?

.

Akhirnya Ivan terbebas dari mimpi burukunya.

Namun sialnya, perasaan bersalah semakin memojokkannya dan membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun selain tersesat di pikiran abstraknya.

Jika ia memejamkan matanya, maka ia akan merasakan hal yang rumit; berat, terpojokkan, terintimidasi. Ia juga mulai berhalusinasi tentang suara-suara tembakan senapan dan lolongan hewan.

Pangkal dari semua ini adalah perasaannya sendiri. Dendamnya terhadap para hewan, yang kemudian menciptakan rasa bersalah yang tak kunjung ia sadari.

Ini semua salahnya; hari demi hari akhirnya ia menyadarinya.

Jika saja ia tidak memisahkan dirinya dari saudaranya demi hobi sialannya itu. Jika saja ia tak pernah memburu hewan-hewan yang sebenarnya tak berdosa itu. Jika saja ia tak pernah ikut ayahnya berburu. Jika saja ia tidak pernah-

-hidup.

Ivan membuka matanya.

Suara-suara tanpa asal itu semakin nyaring ia dengar. Lolongan sakit dari para hewan turut ia dengar dan mereka bertambah nyata.

Para patung yang semula berdiri diam kini ia lihat mulai bergerak mendekat ke arahnya.

Ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan memilih bangkit untuk meraih sebuah _shotgun_ yang tergantung di hadapannya.

Ia mengarahkan moncong senjata itu ke dada kirinya. Ia tahu betul bahwa senjata itu masih berfungsi.

Lelaki bermarga Braginsky itu menutup matanya setelah akhirnya tahu bahwa ternyata pangkal dari segala kejadian buruk yang ia lalui adalah dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **rencananya sih drabble. tapi jadinya malah 2k. keasyikan nistain ipan atau memang gak bakat bikin drabble? dan pas saya baca ulang, reaksi saya gini: "ah dosa apa lagi yang kau perbuat airu"**

 **ahya, challenge ini bermanfaat banget! pasti banyak deh orang yang pengen berbuat baik buat hewan-hewan tapi gak tau gimana caranya. saya seneng banget pas ada challenge ini-karena saya termasuk dalam golongan itu!**

 **dan ... kayaknya kalian belum kenal saya, ya? saya sebenarnya author yang 'pindah rumah', jadi pasti ada yang ngenalin saya lewat gaya nulis saya ya. tapi bagi yang belum kenal, salam kenal ya!**


End file.
